earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisbon
Overview~ Lisbon is a small, colorful village on the Iberian Peninsula. It is the capitol of the Portuguese Autonomous Region, which is currently under the dominion of Iberia. The city has an expansive history having been around in some form since the Old Era of EarthMC. Early History~ The first incarnation of Lisbon was made in the old era. The town was the capitol of a nation known as Empirio, that was apparently very large for its time. Empirio and Lisbon ultimately met their demise when Lisbon was attacked by Sweden which successfully stole over 1000 gold from the Lisbon town vault, further demonstrating Sweden's dominance on the Server which still exists today. The town then when inactive and finally fell to ruin sometime in the Old Era where it would stay for many months. 73beetle finds Lisbon~ On May 2nd, a player known as wuwt would join EarthMC, also known as 73beetle, or now as Ang3la_Merkel. He would first bunk with phantom1815 in Tongatapu which was then raided by Praxis and left to fall to ruin. Seeing no other options 73beetle would set out looking for a town. He came across the ruins of Lisbon while boating to England one day he had a stop and looked around and saw the despair of a once great city and then this is where he decided he would stay would stay. Dutch Era~ Soon after Lisbon was created it was invited to a nation called The_Netherlands which was ran by TowerDefense later renamed to McMMO_Combat_Top. Lisbon would only stay in The Netherlands for a day though and would soon leave to join the USA ran by GuardedCharlie. UnitedStates Era~ Lisbon was invited to a nation called the UnitedStates by GuardedCharlie, so he left The_Netherlands and joined the USA. The leaders of Lisbon and California got along well, with Charlie forming many new plans for New Lisbon including a modern skyscraper district in Lisbon and a mass Iberian Highway. While under USA occupation Lisbon would expand a lot and build roads all over Iberia and France to link up the USA colonies in Europe. But 73beetle did not want to stay a US Colony forever and left. Praxis Era~ After leaving the USA the town of Lisbon decided to join Praxis because they were known as the Bad Guys of the server and 73beetle was bored and wanted some action. Action did come however as MattJohn left leadership of the Praxis Nation to 73beetle, Lisbon was then attacked by caarliitoo of Germany who burned down some unclaimed building outside of town, 73beetle then knew how much Praxis was really hated on the server and disbanded the Nation. Portugal Era~ 73beetle then collected gold for Portugal he finally had enough and made the nation, Portugal. He wanted it to be a democracy in the end but never got to it Lisbon expanded a lot during this era as did Portugal which made colonies in Iberia and one in Canada which lead to some conflict with the Canadian Government, but was resolved when Portugal agreed to make no more colonies in Canada, a major suprise in Portugal occured when ProvingUnique founder of the PWW joined the town of Nova_Lisboa (Portugal's Canadian Colony). All great things have to come to an end however when 73beetle and its other main active member timebomb501 left town to make Marseille. Fall After almost a year of Abkhazian rule, staff did a sketchy and force unclaimed the city, so Abkhazia and their allies along with 73beetle destroyed the city to preserve its honor.Category:Towns Category:Past Towns